Avengers: Endgame/Credits
Full Credits for Avengers: Endgame. Cast *Robert Downey, Jr. as Tony Stark/Iron Man *Chris Hemsworth as Thor *Mark Ruffalo as Bruce Banner/Hulk *Chris Evans as Steve Rogers/Captain America *Scarlett Johansson as Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow *Benedict Cumberbatch as Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange *Don Cheadle as James Rhodes/War Machine *Tom Holland as Peter Parker/Spider-Man *Chadwick Boseman as T'Challa/Black Panther *Paul Bettany as Vision *Elizabeth Olsen as Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch *Anthony Mackie as Sam Wilson/Falcon *Sebastian Stan as Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier *Paul Rudd as Scott Lang/Ant-Man *Jeremy Renner as Clint Barton/Hawkeye/Ronin *Brie Larson as Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel *Zoe Saldana as Gamora *Karen Gillan as Nebula *Dave Bautista as Drax the Destroyer *Pom Klementieff as Mantis *Tom Hiddleston as Loki *Michael Douglas as Hank Pym *Michelle Pfeiffer as Janet van Dyne *Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury *Danai Gurira as Okoye *Benedict Wong as Wong *Letitia Wright as Shuri *Evangeline Lilly as Hope van Dyne/Wasp *Chris Pratt as Peter Quill/Star-Lord *Winston Duke as M'Baku *Bradley Cooper as Rocket Raccoon (voice) *Vin Diesel as Groot (voice) *Gwyneth Paltrow as Pepper Potts *Jon Favreau as Happy Hogan *Michael Peña as Luis *Ty Simpkins as Harley Keener *John Slattery as Howard Stark *Tilda Swinton as Ancient One *Emma Fuhrmann as Cassie Lang (age 16) *Josh Brolin as Thanos *Sean Gunn as On-Set Rocket Raccoon *Terry Notary as On-Set Groot *Hiroyuki Sanada as a to-be-confirmed character *Katherine Langford as a to-be-confirmed character *Frank Grillo as Brock Rumlow/Crossbones *Raul Alcantar as College Student *Sammy Andred as Soldier *Tiffany Blair as Woman on Bus *Cameron W. Brumbelow as S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent *José Alfredo Fernandez as S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent *Michael A. Cook as S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent *Keith Nussbaum as S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent *Jamaal Burcher as EMS Worker *Timothy Carr as Soldier in Fatigues *Keith Dinkl as High School Student *Roe Dunkley as King's Guard *Maurice P. Kerry as King's Guard *Jason M. Edwards as Swat S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent *Jacob Evans as S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent *Ami Fujimoto as Japanese Woman *Renah Gallagher as Military Secretary *Daniela Gaskie as National Guard Sgt. *Brent Gaskins as Drill Sergeant *Anthony B. Harris as S.H.I.E.L.D. SWAT Member *Maxwell Highsmith as Military Officer *Craig Jackson as New Yorker *Floyd Anthony Johns Jr. as Jabari Warrior *Alexa Whitaker as Jabari Warrior *Brandon Rush as Warrior *Eric Wallace as Warrior *Kiersten Dolbec as Reporter *Jay D. Kacho as Grandfather at Memorial Park *Penelope Kathryn Golden as Midtown High School Student *Camille Kinloch as Midtown High School Student *Eric Patrick Cameron as Midtown High Student *Anna Lock as College Student *Brent McGee as Gate Guard *Monica Mathis as 70's Car Girl #1 *Shaun McMillan as Army Non-Commissioned Officer *Michael Pierino Miller as Wounded Business Man *Robert Payen as Security Guard *Jimmy Ray Pickens as Support Group Man *Paul Pillsbury as Military Cadet *Jennifer Ms. Fer Russell as Pedestrian *Ryna Singh as College Student *Justin Slaughter as Soldier in Fatigues *Henji Takata as College Student *James Robert Taylor as Military Officer *Travis Thompson as Military Mechanic *Greg Tiffan as Cadet *Robert Tinsley as Military Officer *Benjamin Weaver as Cadet *Miles Webb as 1970's Scientist / Lab Worker *Daniel Callister as Scientist *Trayvon Williams as Wakandan *Maria Z. Wilson as NY Jogger Crew Directed by :Joe Russo :Anthony Russo Screenplay :Christopher Markus :Stephen McFeely Producers :Kevin Feige Executive Producers Music Director :Alan Silvestri Stand-Ins :Qualen Bradley :Jordane Christie :Jody Cieutat :John Delaney :Tracie Garrison :Jared Leland Gore :Amanda Fordham :Briana Lantz :Eli Logue :Jim Templar :Grace Marie Williams Stunts :Gee Alexander :Nate Andrade :Ben Aycrigg :Jennifer Badger :Chris Barnes :Riley Barnes :Danya Bateman :Kelly Bellini :Joanna Bennett :Carrie Bernans :Felix Betancourt :Mustafa Beyter :Gianni Biasetti Jr. :Jwaundace Candece :Elisabeth P. Carpenter :Donny Carrington :Hymnson Chan :Alvin Chon :Tye Claybrook, Jr. :Harry Corrigan :Thomas Joseph Culler :Keith Splinter Davis :Martin De Boer :Rob de Groot :Shai Debroux :Holland Diaz :Josh Diogo :Jackson Dobies :Justin Dobies :Paul Doyle :Jess Durham :Jazzy Ellis :Guy Fernandez :Stephane Feruch :Mark Fisher :Glenn Foster :Shauna Galligan :Monique Ganderton :Denisha Gillespie :Ryan Green :Carlos Guity :Akihiro Haga :Bobby Holland Hanton :Daniel Hargrave :Sam Hargrave :Daniel Hernandez :Jason Charles Hill :Maria Hippolyte :Niahlah Hope :Jacob Hugghins :Michael Hugghins :Scott Hunter :James Hutchinson :C.C. Ice :Michael Jamorski :Kirk A. Jenkins :Floyd Anthony Johns Jr. :Will Leong :Bethany Levy :Jefferson Lewis :Eric Linden :Scott Loeser :Adam Lytle :Dave Macomber :Julia Maggio :Tim McAdams :Kyle Mclean :Aaron Matthews :Crystal Michelle :Mark R. Miscione :Heidi Moneymaker :Marie Mouroum :Spencer Mulligan :Jachin JJ Myers :John Nania :Niko Nedyalkov :Paul O'Connor :Woon Young Park :Leesa Pate :Gary Peebles :Nathaniel Perry :Lloyd Pitts :Greg Rementer :Meredith Richardson :Chris Romrell :Michelle Rose :Corrina Roshea :Maya Santandrea :Erik Schultz :Brandon M. Shaw :Jénel Stevens :Diandra Stoddard :Phedra Syndelle :Mark Tearle :Tyler J Tiffany :Aaron Toney :Anthony Vincent :Tony Vo :Todd Warren :Van White :Thom Williams :Michael Yahn :James Young :Keil Zepernick Category:Full Credits Category:Avengers: Endgame